


Islands and Countertops

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story idea was inspired by the movie Bedrooms and Hallways which is about a realtor who has a peculiar sexual fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Islands and Countertops

It’s a fetish. That’s the only word that comes to mind regarding Drew’s compulsion. His younger twin’s fixation for hard surfaces had led he and Drew down a twisted path of kinky sex. Jonathan isn’t exactly complaining mind you; it’s just that the risk of getting caught worries him. It’s that same risk that seems to turn his brother on. Every time Drew shows up to help put the” finishing touches” on a home that Jonathan’s just renovated, they both end up with their pants around their ankles and one brother’s dick up the other one’s ass. 

Although Jonathan would be the first to admit he is complicit in this behavior, it was Drew who started it and Drew who always initiates it. A simple musing by Drew about the smoothness of a recently installed Carrera marble countertop or the wood grain pattern of a sturdy oak table coupled with a lingering look and slender fingers tracing across the surface is instigation enough to get Jonathan fumbling with his belt buckle.

Jonathan is ashamed of how weak he is when it comes to Drew. He knows what they’re doing in these unsuspecting people’s houses is wrong. He tries to find some solace in the fact that Drew is fanatical about cleaning and disinfecting afterwards, but considering they are desecrating some unwitting couples eating space, it doesn’t quite make up for it. More unnerving for Jonathan is afterwards, when he and Drew are revealing the upgrades to their clients. Drew gets off on drawing their attention to the very place they’d just made love moments ago. Drew makes sure to lock eyes with Jonathan while he speaks favorably about the island he’d just been fucked over or stoops down to sing the praises of the floor he’d been kneeling on with his face buried between his older twin’s legs. It makes Jonathan shudder and blush at the same time. It does something entirely different to Drew. 

Lately Drew has hinted that he’d like to get more involved in the renovation process. Jonathan can only imagine where that will lead. Images of his Drew stripped down and tied to the studs while his crew is seconds away from returning from lunch come to mind and Jonathan finds himself wanting Drew to ask again so he can say yes.


End file.
